In one conventional form of legged support structure, a pair of legs are angled downwardly from opposite ends of a horizontal beam. Such support structures are conventionally used as sawhorses.
Different means are provided for securing the legs to the beam in such support structures. The support structures are conventionally formed of wood and the securing means conventionally comprise bolt means.